Kitty Has A Problem OneShot!
by AkuniAkiraAoshi
Summary: Ichigo has a problem, and this isn't you ordinary midlife crisis. Back from the grave! Sorry guys, been changed to a oneshot cliffhanger.


**Ok before we start this whole shebang xD (new word) lemme first apologize for deleting the original fic which got me the most reviews and everyone seemed to have liked it. I only hope you're not too mad and that you can locate this new fic I'm writing now….ok a bit of navigation**

'**-' – just a break from the future happenings, will become clearer later on.**

**- - - Author's special notes.**

**-- -- -Important author notes **

( )** - just a little something to help with context or meaning**

(( )) - **The beast's thoughts; again will be clearer in the end just keep these in mind now**

/ **Ichigo's thoughts/ - Ichigo's tarin of thought  
**

Ok that's about all for now, hope that explains everything. Please enjoy and Sorry for not updating and just deleting suddenly.

----------------------------

"_Are you alright?" he said picking her up from off the ground._

_She retaliated by violently scratching his hand and retreating to the wall behind her, her breathing struggled._

"_How can I be? How?! When you don't want me?" her tears flowed down her rosy red cheeks and onto her skirt. She tightened her trembling hands into fists, wrinkling her skirt slightly, and cast her eyes away from his- it was just too much._

"_Ichigo…" he whispered with faint sympathy for his love, brimming in his soothing voice. He placed his hand over Ichigo's._

"_Ichigo" he gently turned her face to meet his gaze and wiped away her falling tears; she wanted to turn away, the pain of him staring right back at her, was too much._

"_Look at me Ichigo…"_

'-**'**

"ICH-I-GOO!!!!"

The perky upbeat seventh grader jumped out of her seat and, sadly, landed on the floor only to be covered in delicious sweets and sticky pastry.

"Ooh, looks like Ichigo made a mess!" yelled the hyper blonde, pointing and pouting her cheeks examining the area where she had just cleaned- mop in hand.

"Oh please Pudding," started the ever sarcastic Mint, "stop your whining and help Lettuce clean up before Ryou or Keiichiro get down."

"While you sit on your extremely long tea break…" mumbled the bright green haired…Lettuce o0 -how ironic xD-

A sudden shock went through Lettuce's heart, her glasses fogged up and her breathing became spaced and heavy. She could feel **the eyes **upon her.

"Are you **implying** that I don't pull my weight around here? Is that it- **LETTUCE?!**"

"No, no, I mean yes, well I uh…Wahh!"

As the two began to argue, and as Pudding happily cleaned up yet again, Ichigo began to pick herself up from off the ground to aid Pudding in the cleaning.

"Here…"

A small, yet well embroidered handkerchief faced Ichigo as the tall and not very talkative Zukuro offered a hand. "Thank you…" She humbly took it and nodded.

There was a brief exchange in looks, and then Zukuro scoffed, turned and began to arranging tables. Ichigo stared blankly at Zukuro for a while- receiving only a blank gaze and a cold shoulder- she then turned to try and break up Mint's little 'episode'.

"What's this entire racket for?" soft, gliding steps could be heard ascending from the staircase. It was Ryou.

"Ichigo make mess! Day Dreaming! Day dreaming!" squealed an excited R200.

"Hey, I was not day dreaming!" Ichigo said with a wild blush streaming across her face.

"I find that somewhat hard to believe…" said Ryou ruffling the front of his hair. A hand was placed on Ichigo's head, in response to which she instantly raised her head to meet the hypnotic, dreamy gaze of Keiichiro.

"Please try and be a bit more careful Ichigo," he said in a humorous manner, "it'd be too sad if you were to get hurt…"

His eyes alone were enough reassurance that she couldn't help but blush, nod dumbly and try hiding her face in the handkerchief Zukuro gave her.

"Try not to break anything either, we have to pay for it every time you goof it up."

Ichigo snapped, "You could be a bit more sympathetic, Ryou! I could've gotten hurt…or something" the blush still upon her face.

"I'm sorry, next time, try falling a little over to the left, I think you missed the good plates." He added sarcastically.

_/what a dork/ _Ichigo raged as she glared straight at him. He only gave a smug smirk which sent Ichigo blazing. Thankfully, thought, the glaring was paused by the presence of three young girls all wearing Ichigo's school uniform. Ryou strutted off to the back as Ichigo happily went to greet her customers.

"Welcome to Café MewMew, I'll seat you over here." She said in her happiest tone, the thought of Ryou's comment forcing her into smiling for them.

"Thank you!" said one in a coy manner. "Yes thanks…" said the tallest in an almost robotic tone, her eyes scanning the surroundings. The third, however, sat with her hand supporting her jaw and her eyes securely fixed on Ichigo. Ichigo had never seen these girls before, and (without being rude) they looked a bit old for high school. Why you may ask? Unbeknownst to Ichigo these girls are actually GUYS! More specifically, her nemeses! I don't think that Kish and them can shape shift but its fanfic right?

"Uh what can I get you guys?" Ichigo avoided eye contact.

"Guys? What're you talking about, guys? We've always been girls, just regular, human goof!" he was cut off as his head connected with the table from a devastating right hook from Pie. Ichigo, currently confused and slightly creeped out, inched backwards slowly- maybe Lettuce could take this one.

"You know, maybe I could come back to you, girls, later…"

"No!" yelled Kish, whose eyes still haven't left Ichigo's gaze, an awkward silence erupted, "I mean"

Pie nudged Kish with his elbow giving him a serious DON'T- BLOW- OUR- COVER look, but Kish still hasn't looked away from Ichigo- who still wore a confused expression.

"Uhm…" Ichigo's eyes darted to the floor, maintaining eye contact with Kish was awkward.

"I want Ichigo…" he said softly with saddened eyes.

"Huh?!" now she is really confused!

"th-" his female appearance wore a faint blush, "the fruit of this plan- uh place…Ichigos…lots of Ichigos"

"Oh, of course. I'll send some right away." Ichigo said cheerily, completely disregarding Kish's earlier statement.

When Ichigo was out of hearing distance, according to Pie's calculations, the three sighed together relaxing a bit.

"Smooth move there Romeo."

"Can it Tart!"

"Walking around like this is annoying!" complained Tart leaning back on his chair, "we should be gone by now."

"Well we're still here aren't we?!" snapped Kish. "So quit your complaining."

"I'm afraid Tart is right, our chances of leaving this planet grow slim with each passing day. There is a slight chance we may be stuck here."

"We should round up all the scout troops we have out there and high tail it off this gas ball!" an awkward silence fumed in the air.

"Kish…" Pie began, "I believe this little goodbye of yours should speed up, we're running out of time."

"Yeah we don't wanna have to live here forever!"

"Alright!" Kish snapped, more at Tart- he was really irritating him now. Slight disappointment could be seen in his eyes.

"It's only for the best…" Pie stated, aided by Tart's affirmative nod.

"Let's go round up our mess…"

"Now you're talking!" added Tart.

"I'm baack oh!"

Ichigo returned with a large tray filled with sweets attractively arranged, sure to make any child's mouth water. Tarts, cakes and cookies all surrounding small strawberry shortcakes with the words 'Café MewMew' decorated on the top and strawberries in line at the bottom. -Compliments of Keiichiro-

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Pudding came rolling on her performance ball.

"They left…" Ichigo mused for a bit, "What a strange set of girls, I don't even know them and they wear my uniform. You think I'd have seen them, at least one…" She added silently.

"How rude, and they didn't even leave a tip." Mint said in a manner that could not even be interpreted and promptly she returned to her tea break.

"Maybe they had an appointment? Or they just couldn't wait?" suggested Lettuce hopefully.

"Don't be ridiculous Lettuce, it's obvious that Ichigo was just inefficient in her means and they just left…" she rose to her feet, "don't cover for her, she scared away the customers."

_/ME?! If anything they scared me/ _

"At least I'm doing something instead of shouting orders and drinking tea!" fumed Ichigo.

"What're you trying to say?" Mint elevated her left eyebrow and gradually raised her voice.

"Get off your lazy ass once in a while and actually DO SOMETHING!"

"Are you saying I don't work?"

"You sure as hell aren't if you're always having this superific happy fun day."

"**YOU CAN **Have fun on the job…"

"**YOU **don't do **ANYTHING**!"

"I must clear my mind before attempting anything too strenuous, how long it'll take isn't my problem."

"**ISN'T YOUR PROBLEM?!**"

"Are you deaf?"

"Lower your decibels PLEASE!" pleaded an upset Lettuce plugging her ears.

"This isn't the time…" Zukuro added blandly, resulting with sighs and relieved looks and starry eyes from Mint.

"It's ok Ichigo…" relates Pudding attempting to calm the raging sea of Ichigo.

"OH! Fine!" she stormed off to the other side of the room.

_/Stupid little spoilt brat!!!!/_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Give up you pesky animals!" yelled Tart in a playful manner, "we don't fight with mongrels"

"Mongrels!" fumed a furious Mint quick to take on that challenge, "who do you think you're talking to?!"

"Calm down Mint, don't let them psyche you out of the plan"

"Of course I remember that, don't be daft!" she snapped taking her anger out on innocent Lettuce.

A large shadow is cast over the battle field as the five girls look up into the face of a monster. There is just no other word to describe such a creature, one that looks like a gift from Hades himself, cursed with its appearance. Of course here I'll go into detail- the monster **IS **a new edition to their (the bad guys) evil family; it has slit eyes of a red colour, piercing like a demons. Its claws are large and thick and they're stained with blood. It bares its fangs in anxiety as they drip with acidic saliva which when makes contact with the ground small mole holes form. Seven tails trail its backside and it takes the form of a fox. (Look up Naruto's Kyuubi and Last Air Bender's mole earth benders morph the two and use your imagination).

"What is that thing?" Lettuce's voice quivered.

"I don't know, but this certainly wasn't part of the plan…" Mint stated trying to keep her cool, but still shaking in her boots, "Ichigo?"

"New plan, let's try and separate them first. Let's go, guys!"

At word from their leader, they all split up to try and divide and conquer the enemy. Lettuce went after Pie, Pudding went after Tart, Mint and Zukuro took their chances with the Mysterious fox beast and Ichigo would try taking on Kish, for what she thinks to be the last time.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"By my calculations, you are of no threat to me…" Pie stated, easily dodging a weak high kick from Lettuce.

"We'll just see about that!"

She charged right for him throwing a drunken punch which he easily dodged by jumping into the air.

"You're a foolish girl to fight me…" he raised his finger in a gesture to attack. A brilliant light in the form of a beam accelerated straight at him that he only had a few seconds to teleport away. He disappeared and reappeared in the same spot his body slightly shaken.

"How could you have recovered so quickly from your own faulty punch so quickly?"

"YOU underestimate me…" she said with a sly smirk -that's so unlike Lettuce

Pie feels angry, a rage he's never felt before, till the flame of his anger resonates in his eyes- in short the guy is freaking pissed off! A red line slowly forms on his cheek and his blood, hot with anger, trails down his face. He wipes the blood away with the back of his hand and grins baring his canines- maybe this will prove worth his time after all.

----------------------------------------------------

"Pudding Ring Inferno!!"

A deep crater forms in the ground and the field is covered in a haze.

"Why don't you give up, even if you do beat me, Kyuu will just get to you!" yelled an excited Tart floating above the haze.

"No way! I won't let down my friends." retorted an angry Pudding.

He laughed at her pathetic attempt of a friendship-like statement.

"Give up."

"Never!"

"You don't stand a chance."

"Maybe not, but-" she prepared herself to attack. During their little conversation, Tart hadn't noticed that he had been slowly drifting to the battle floor.

"Oh Shi-"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

------------------------------------------------

"Zukuro!!!"

Her earsplitting scream cut through the battle field like a two edged sword or a thousand cats scratching the world's most delicately crafted chalkboard – in other words, it was freaking gut wrenching. From her arm, was a large bite mark that oozed blood and saliva that seemed to singe her skin and make tiny holes and it dripped to the ground. Zukuro was heavily injured.

"You need help…" said a worried Mint rushing to her aid.

"Look out!" she shoved Mint into a tree- which Mint hit very hard- and the beast's claws pinned Zukuro to the ground, one of the beasts large claws pierced into Zukuro's open wound. She wailed and thrashed in an attempt to wriggle free but the beast only pressed harder, making Zukuro screech.

"Stop it!" and with almost all her energy, Mint aimed an enchanted arrow at the beast, "Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The arrow pierced the beast's arm making it squeal and withdraw slightly, giving Mint enough time to obtain the now fully immobile Zukuro.

--Ok Let's backtrack a bit, because Author's kinda lazyish now yar…before Mint fired the shot at the beast, one of its claws was lunged into one of Zukuro's wounds so when the beast retreated a spray of blood came up with it and Zukuro fully paralyzed- ok? yah!--

"Zukuro!" Mint eased Zukuro's limp arm around her neck and hauled her upwards, "everything will be fine." Tears formed in her eyes.

The beast snorted and grunted and scratched at its wound, and then it stared them down with its piercing red eyes and roared something guttural. Mint screamed as its large claws came at her at an amazing speed that can only be described as the speed of light! Alas the beast paused in its tracks as Mint, shaking and mouth agape, stared up at the beast. It sniffed the air, then turned and rushed in the opposite direction.

A shaking Mint slumped to her knees and released a sigh of relief. She looked at Zukuro, whose breathing became more scarce and uneven with each passing second. Her wounds seemed infected and her eyes were wide open showing another side to Zukuro that only few people see- fear. Mint's tears came like a shower of rain.

----------------------------------------------

Ichigo threw several punches. Each of which he dodged with almost no effort at all. His outer demeanor isn't the same playful, flirty one but a graver one as though he were regretting something in particular. She stopped her punches, realizing their inefficient, and lifted her leg attempting a heavy high kick; unfortunately she only managed to connect it with the palm of his hand, which he used to block and toss her leg back to the ground in a gentle but forceful manner. His eyes drifted to the side of the field where Pie resorted to physical hand-to-hand combat with Lettuce.

/ _What's wrong with him? _/

Within a few seconds as Ichigo's thoughts stream through, Kish becomes well alert and begins to look around frantically about the battle field.

"No…" he whispers.

"What's going on?" Ichigo began an invisible search as well, "what's happening?"

"He's changed our plans…he's rushing us."

"Who? Who's rushing you?!"

He doesn't answer but looks about as if searching for someone…/ _or something…_/ She begins a head count to see if everyone is in tact, Pie is occupied with Lettuce and Pudding is engaging in ground combat with Tart – oddly enough- but Mint and Zukuro must've wandered out of her line of vision. It was then that a sudden thought struck Ichigo.

"What's going on? Where's Mint and Zukuro?"

"Probably finished, I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Fin no!" she shakes away her tears, "what have you done?!"

He looks sorrowful, then frightened to the point that his whole body begins to quiver and shake. He holds his head with one hand and his eyes are fixated on the ground beneath him.

"Yes, I understand…" tears well up in his eyes.

"What?"

((**_Fresh meat, new prey, the smell goes wild in the air. It's a wonder why I didn't pick it up before_**))

"Mint and Zukuro, what did that thing do to them?!" she yelled, preparing for an attack. He doesn't reply.

((**_The blood of my next victim bubbles hot with anger, I must approach quickly before the anger subsides. How I long to sink my teeth into something so succulent and suck on their bones and marrow. Master is kind to me today_**))

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"For making you cry," he moves closer to her and wipes away her tears, causing his own to fall, "I'm sorry."

"…what?"

((**_My running has paid off, as my prey is in view. Her smell is delectable, she'd make a fine meal indeed, or at least some good fun before I devour her piece by savory piece_**))

"Ichigo…"

((**_The excitement is unbearable. My fangs drip with drool, my mouth longs for the taste of fresh blood. My eagerness has given me away, but all will be well once I play, torture and devour her_**))

"I'm sorry…"

Blood drips to the ground as the beast, otherwise known as Kyuu, sinks his teeth deep into Ichigo's shoulder and arm, his teeth sinking deeper and deeper with some form of restraint holding him back. Ichigo doesn't scream or move much, but just stares blankly at Kish. She sees but cannot really register half of what's going on around her as she slowly slips into unconsciousness. Kish mouths something through his tears- she doesn't see- then she passes out.

-------------------------------

**Well, that's it for Chapter one, again terribly sorry for the deleting of this story and I hope that you all can navigate back to it again…seriously ;-;…reviews come hard. Also, I may not be able to come on as I wish...i am blocked by dreaded password...so review please.**


End file.
